


The Tick vs Halloween

by prpl_pen



Category: The Tick - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-23 14:29:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12509504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prpl_pen/pseuds/prpl_pen
Summary: On this night of tricks, The Tick remains vigilant.





	The Tick vs Halloween

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lorelei](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lorelei/gifts).



“Just give them a candy bar after they say ‘trick or treat,’ and compliment their costumes.” Arthur’s instructions had come over his shoulder as he ran out the door. “The Kit-Kats and Skittles are for kids with peanut allergies. I’ll be back as soon as I can!”

Straight-forward enough, though his stalwart sidekick still seemed nervous about leaving The Tick alone to greet trick-or-treaters (for some reason). Still, Dot would not be denied.

Now, after fielding the entreaties some two dozen becostumed tots, The Tick was really getting into the swing of it. He mock-staggered in response to the rush of bags and plastic pumpkins thrust out from the latest group of youngsters, setting the artificial parrot on his shoulder to bobbing wildly.

“Zounds! I’m beset! Ghosts and ghoulies, and…” He paused, leaning forward and dramatically lifting his eyepatch to get a better look. “Could it be? Even miniature versions of some of the fair City’s protectors have joined in this mad quest for the saccharine booty known as candy! If these sweet treats be your demanded price, take them, and _trick me not_!”

He reached into the plastic treasure chest he had tucked under his left arm and grabbed a generous handful of assorted sweets from within. The childrens’ eyes widened in wonder, excited squeals escaping their lips at the unexpected bounty being dropped in their bags. The Tick hadn’t gotten the hang of rationing yet.

“Thanks!” came the mismatched chorus, and in a cacophonous patter of tiny feet, they were gone.

The Tick nodded, pleased at another job well done. Still, this night of tricks was far from over. Who knew how long this latest respite from the onslaught of trick-or-treaters would last? He popped a fun-sized Almond Joy into his mouth and silently resolved to remain ever-vigilant.


End file.
